iepfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocko modern élete
|show = Rocko's Modern Life |dub_identifier = Hungarian |logo = Rocko's Modern Life - logo (English).jpg |logo_caption = Original logo |channels = MSat Nickelodeon Viasat 3 |country = Hungary |language = Hungarian |original_language = American English |seasons = 4 |episodes = 52 |producer = |recording_studio = Szinkron Művészcsoport |starring = |air_date = MSat: - Nickelodeon: - Viasat 3: - |website = |wikipedia = https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rocko |wikia = http://rockosmodernlife.wikia.com/wiki/ |imdb = tt0106115 |tv.com = rockos-modern-life }} Broadcast history MSat Rocko modern élete was one of the initial programs of MSat's new Nickelodeon block when it began on . The show ceased airing there on , along with the block, as the channel shut down on that day. Nickelodeon Hungary Rocko modern élete started airing on Nickelodeon Hungary when it first launched in . The show continued to broadcast there until . Viasat 3 Rocko modern élete aired on Viasat 3 for a few weeks from to . Cast |actor = Péter Cseke |audio = }} |actor = Gábor Harsányi |audio = }} |actor = János Háda |actor2 = István Imre |audio = }} |actor = István Uri |audio = }} |actor = Péter Beregi |audio = }} |actor = Gábor Vass |audio = }} |actor = István Rudas |audio = }} |actor = Zoltán F. Nagy |audio = }} |actor = András Várkonyi |actor2 = László Csurka |audio = }} |actor = Ákos Kőszegi |audio = }} |actor = Péter Beregi |actor2 = Zoltán Breyer |audio = }} |actor = Erika Náray |audio = }} |actor = Tamás Varga |audio = }} |actor = Magdolna Menszátor |audio = }} |actor = András Várkonyi |actor2 = András Komlós |audio = }} |actor = Gábor Melis |audio = }} |actor = Nándor Holl |actor2 = Zoltán F. Nagy |actor3 = Zoltán Breyer |audio = }} |actor = Zoltán Breyer |audio = }} |actor = Péter Beregi |actor2 = Zsolt Zágoni |actor3 = Zoltán Breyer |audio = }} |actor = Gábor Melis |audio = }} |actor = Attila Hankó |actor2 = Tamás Varga |actor3 = Zoltán Breyer |audio = }} Gábor Albert | Gábor Beratin | Mária Bókai | Gábor Salinger | Péter Beregi | Zoltán Breyer | Tamás Varga | Lukács Bicskey | Tamás Bognár | Csaba Krisztián Csík | Gábor Csőre | Lajos Csuha | Zoltán F. Nagy | Tamás Földi | Péter Kálloy Molnár | László Csurka | Tomasz Galbenisz | Róbert Garai | István Gyürki | Anikó Haffner | István Imre | Gábor Kardos | Zoltán Katona | Tibor Kárpáti | Eszter Simon | Mari Némedi | Gábor Németh | István Orosz | István Pathó | István Wohlmuth | Csaba Pethes | István Rudas | Szabolcs Seszták | Ildikó Sz. Nagy | Péter Szokol | Sándor Szűcs | István Uri | Ferenc Végh | Frigyes Hollósi | József Varga T. | Sándor Janovics | Éva Zakariás | Zsolt Zágoni | András Várkonyi }} József Mauchner | Tibor Vági }} Nóra Kiss | Ágnes Versényi }} Ákos Hegyessy | Krisztián Kapossy | Zoltán István Papp | Zoltán Varga }} Ildikó Masoll | Judit Legény}} Adrienne Zahorán}} |}